


Место под солнцем  (A Place under the Sun)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [6]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Всем хочется немного рабочего места и внимания пользователя.





	Место под солнцем  (A Place under the Sun)

Ворд, как обычно, переводил поступавшие с клавиатуры данные в текст и высвечивал результат в своём окне на экране Пользователя. Имя главного героя он по привычке подчеркнул красным, выводя одну волнистую линию, а затем, подумав, добавил и другую, зелёную — прилагательное ведь осталось без определяемого слова, ну как же так можно!

— Дурью занимаешься, — сухо прокомментировал Фотошоп, заглядывая на рабочий стол текстового редактора.

— Тебя не спросили, — Ворд свернул свои окна; Пользователь перешёл в другую программу, временно оставив его в режиме ожидания.

— У тебя просто отвратительный вкус в выборе цветов. #FF0000 и #008000 — уродство просто, кто же берёт такие открытые цвета!

— Моветон.

— Что?

— Просто подумал, — текстовый редактор убрал в сторону словарь синонимов, — что у тебя непозволительно крошечный словарный запас, вот и решил немного помочь. Не стоит благодарности.

— Да ты!..

Пользователь закрыл окно ICQ и развернул окно Фотошопа, который весь день висел открытым. Уж такой был Пользователь: то и дело дёргал графический редактор на мелкую работу. Кнопки, фоны, разделители... Фотошоп уже по названиям файлов понимал, что у хозяина разгар Фандомной Битвы, и это всё — элементы дизайна. Но дизайн, что удивительно, Пользователь сам не делал. Только мелкие правки, обрезки, цветовую коррекцию.

Ворд скучающе смотрел на то, как один из главных представителей семейства Адоби ловко менял размеры картинок, подгонял тени и сохранял файлы. В разы быстрее, чем Пользователь набирал тексты. Ну то есть как... Набирал тексты этот человек быстро, а вот паузы между предложениями могли быть часовые. Как, например, сейчас.

Пользователь сохранил последнюю картинку и поменял активное окно. У Ворда снова появилась работа. Адоби со стулом подъехал ближе к нему.

— Уйди.

— Неа, у нас окна рядом, — Фотошоп кивнул на Рабочий стол Пользователя. — Имею полное право.

— Ай-ай... — Ворд в панике постучал по панели — с тех пор как нажали «ctrl+V», она не отвечала.

— Что-о-о-о-то случилось? — Адоби расплылся в улыбке.

— Что ты сделал?

— Всего-о-о лишь оставил небольшой подарочек в буфере обмена. Это даже не моя вина, — его улыбка стала ещё шире и оттого отвратнее. — Не можешь справиться с таким объёмом данных? Я тебя умоляю, это всего лишь картинка, она даже мегабайта не весит.

Ворд не мог ответить Пользователю уже больше минуты. И, судя по движению мыши и бесконечным кликам по окну, человеку это совсем не нравилось. А тот, кто впадал в немилость хозяина, рисковал быть удалённым, все это знают! Наконец-то изображение вставилось, Пользователь тут же его удалил и продолжил печатать. Видимо, он думал, что в буфере обмена было что-то другое. Человек на секунду отвлекся и перешёл в браузер, чтобы найти нужное ему слово — Ворд знал, какое именно, но не мог же он сам дописать его за Пользователя. Просто по базам Bing’а он понимал, что дальше скорее всего будет «градация», но человек задумался. Так у людей бывает. Наконец-то Пользователь нашёл нужное слово и выделил его, но вместо «ctrl+C» нажал «ctrl+V». Браузер картинку проигнорировал, а вот слово не скопировалось. И теперь курсор уже выбрал место в тексте и снова вставка. Адоби рассмеялся; панель снова перестала отвечать.

— Ха! Кого-то точно удалят! Слаба... Какого чёрта? — панель Фотошопа погасла и начала исчезать. Его доступ к виртуальной памяти закрылся, и нагрузка начала падать. — Эй!

— Кажется, кто-то не может справиться с тем, что его закрывают? Кто-то съел слишком много памяти у Пользователя и мешает работать другим?

— Сволочь... — Фотошоп поправил волосы и гордо поднял подбородок. — Это всё потому, что сегодня дедлайн драбблов. Вот будет визуал, мы ещё посмотрим, кого закроют! — прокричал он, уходя из активных процессов.


End file.
